Supernatural Lies
by Marvelous Shrinking Vampire
Summary: Isabelle Smith, Savanna Williams, and Ariana Lucas were all best-friends, until one night during their sophomore year of high school. When Isabelle discovered she came from a family of werewolves. When Savanna got bitten by a rogue vampire. And when Ariana began to train in hunting down and killing supernatural creatures.


**A/N: So, this is the first original story idea on here and I'm a bit nervous for it because it's based off of Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries and I'm scared I might end up copying both of the shows, just merged into one story.**

* * *

**Pilot Summary: **When Savanna Williams is bitten by a vampire and Isabelle Smith discovers she comes from a family of werewolves, their first thoughts are to tell each other and their other best-friend. But when they discover Ariana Lucas comes from a family of creature-killing hunters and she's training to become one, they need to learn to control their new-found supernatural sides unless they want to be two more victims of the Lucas clan.

* * *

Isabelle Smith was bored. Scratch that, she was pretty much dead with how bored she was and desperately wished that it wasn't so late at night that her two best friends could still come over and make her feel just as young and carefree as she was supposed to be.

She sighed and leaned back in her cushy desk chair, eyes hurting as she closed them, away from the blinding brightness of her laptop's screen, which was currently showing a promiscuous image of Britney Spears in one of her music videos, the lyrics of _Womanizer _slamming against her eardrums. She sighed again, opening her eyes to reveal the sparkling, deep brown doe eyes that could've gotten her anything in the world if she ever asked for something.

Isabelle clicked out of the YouTube page and turned off her laptop, standing and stretching, already planning on going to bed until she spotted her brand-new, black-and-white soccer ball that was placed by her backpack for school tomorrow. She smiled, tugging on a pair of socks before slipping on her soccer cleats. Soccer team tryouts weren't until spring, but she might as well prepare considering her summer had been spent goofing off with her two best friends, leaving her untrained.

Grabbing the ball, she was in the kitchen when she heard the clacking sound of high heels on the side of her house. Isabelle frowned. Her mother was already home, and Isabelle wasn't a big fan of high heels or anything relatively girly.

The footsteps were getting closer and Isabelle peeked outside, spotting a petite, female figure with a taller figure of the same gender following, both of them shrouded by the night's shadows.

Two intruders. _Wonderful_.

Isabelle stood up fully, grabbing her ball and tossing it up lightly, catching it silently before glowering at the figures and sliding open the backdoor, walking down the steps and preparing to hurtle the ball at the shorter one as hard as she could.

"Isa!" squealed the shorter figure and Isabelle relaxed as a familiar strawberry blonde hugged her tightly. Savanna Williams was quick to pull back, studying the Latina with her round, bottle-green eyes, her strawberry blonde tresses styled in waves around her shoulders and full pink lips curved up into a smile.

"'Vanna!" Isabelle replied as the shorter stepped back with an approving nod. She ran a hand through her thick raven locks.

"What, no love for the tall girl?" Ariana Lucas stated with a fond smile on her face and a teasing tone to her statement. Isabelle laughed and launched herself into Ariana's arms.

"Ari!" Isabelle stated happily, doing a subtle look-over of her friend, who had traveled to Paris for the summer. She hadn't changed much, still elegant, gracefully long-limbed, and slender with snowy white skin, innocent, chestnut brown kitten eyes and glossy curls in a shade close to the night sky above them.

"Well, this reunion got awkward fast," Ariana giggled once Isabelle pulled back.

"Not trying to sound rude, but _why _did you two try to break into my house?" Isabelle asked.

"We decided to go explore the woods tonight. A final adventure before school starts up again," Ariana explained.

"Seriously?" Isabelle replied.

"Savanna suggested it," Ariana defended.

"Wow, throw-me-under-the-bus much?" Savanna stated boldly, placing her hands on her hips.

"You know the more time we waste talking, the less time we have to go into the woods," Isabelle pointed out.

"Let's get going," Savanna replied immediately, dragging her taller friends to Isabelle's Chevy truck.

"Wait, what's so important about the woods that we have to go explore it?" Isabelle wondered, mentally cursing herself for leaving the doors unlocked.

Ariana turned to the strawberry blonde and raised an eyebrow.

"The police found a dead body in the woods. Apparently there's another," Savanna paused to put on some chap-stick, "And we're finding it."

* * *

"How is this smart?" Isabelle asked, parking her truck at the edge of the woods.

"I don't know. I'm not the brains of this friendship," Savanna replied, hopping out and turning on her flashlight, quickly starting to walk along one of the paths. Ariana and Isabelle ran to catch up.

"If your the brains, then who is?" Isabelle questioned.

"Ari," Savanna answered, "What's up with all the questions? We'll be safe and its not like we'll get hurt."

"Did you even pause to think about the fact that the killer could still be out here? Or maybe wonder if the police will think one of us is the killer who two more victims to murder? Leading 2/3 of us to therapy and 1/3 of us to a jail cell?" Ariana questioned.

"Didn't think about any of that," Savanna admitted.

"That's reassuring," Isabelle muttered.

"Seriously? Is it Gang Up On Savanna Williams Day?" the strawberry blonde jeered.

"Yes," her friends responded.

* * *

"Seriously? Is it Gang Up On Savanna Williams Day?" the shortest girl jeered.

"Yes," her two friends responded.

A young woman with piercing green eyes that rivaled the brightness of Savanna's and shoulder-length, dark blonde hair in natural waves watched from the shadows, dropping the body she was feeding from to stand up. She sniffed the air for their scent and her nose instantly wrinkled.

The leggy, raven-haired Latina smelled of nature, exotic spices, and, most strongly, the bold odor of a werewolf. It was strong, so she wash obviously just blooming into one and either didn't know or knew.

The elegant, pale, kitten-eyed girl's scent was quite sweet, smelling like daisies, roses, and maybe even a bit of sugar candy. Her scent was sweet, which most likely meant sweet blood, but it was a bit _too _sweet for the blonde woman's liking.

Finally, the doe-eyed, petite, strawberry blonde was just in between, the sour-y yet pleasant lemon mixing in well with the sweet, perfect strawberry. It was sour, but sweet. Bold, but subtle.

The blonde woman smiled sadistically, revealing the sharpened canine teeth as the green of her eyes faded, allowing a crimson hue to take over.

The shortest girl-Savanna-would be her newest victim.

* * *

"Mean," Savanna pouted playfully at her friends. Ariana smiled, but Isabelle giggled along with the shortest member of the trio.

"Shhh!" Ariana suddenly hissed. The girls fell silent and they heard footsteps coming their way.

"Shit! _Run_!" Isabelle whispered, taking off. Ariana followed and Savanna was going to run, but she tripped over a tree root, scraping her hands against the rough dirt path, her ankle twisting and left foot getting tangled in the root.

"Need some help?" asked a low, but albeit feminine, voice.

"Hell yeah," Savanna replied. She wasn't trying to be rude. She was just scared of being caught and she would be willing to accept help from anyone at the moment.

"Might wanna get some lessons in being polite," suggested the voice, a slender, average-heighted blonde woman stepping out of the shadows. Savanna didn't take notice to her deep red eyes and fangs that rivaled a brand-new knife's in sharpness.

"Sorry. Will you still help me?" Savanna asked.

"Of course," the blonde woman replied, bending down. Savanna finally took notice of her teeth and eyes.

"Uh, ma'am, your teeth and eyes... their kinda...," Savanna stuttered.

"I know," the stranger replied before suddenly digging her fangs into the young girl's neck. She shrieked and the blonde covered her mouth with a manicured hand. Savanna bit it and the blonde hissed, reeling back before looking up with fear in her eyes.

"Tell anyone about this and I'll finish what I started," the mysterious woman threatened before vanishing into the shadows.

* * *

Isabelle and Ariana reached the Latina's car quickly.

"Wait, Isa, where's Savanna?" Ariana suddenly asked, pausing from her movements to getting into the car. Isabelle's doe-like eyes widened even more.

"Crap! Did we _seriously _forget her?" Isabelle groaned.

"I'm afraid so," Ariana replied.

Then a shriek split into the silence of the night.

* * *

"Oh my God! That's the daughter of Nurse Williams!" said the voice of a female cop. Isabelle reached out an arm, stopping Ariana from going any further.

"What the hell got to her?" Isabelle whispered.

"The same marks on her neck as the others," said a male cop with a frown on his face, "but she's still breathing."

"We need to get her to the doctor!" exclaimed another cop.

* * *

"I can't believe..."

"I know."

"It just seems so..."

"Unrealistic?" Ariana sighed.

"Yeah. What if she isn't okay?" Isabelle replied.

"She'll be fine. Savanna's a fighter," Ariana reassured.

"You sure?" the tanned girl stated.

"Positive."

Neither of them believed it.

* * *

Savanna was lying on a hospital bed, motionless. The stark white of the sheets and pillow stood out against her vividly-colored hair. Two deep marks that were only at least an inch or two away from each other was on her neck. It suddenly started to heal, the remaining blood drying up and the marks slowly seeming to vanish.

After the marks healed, Savanna suddenly sat up, gasping, her canine teeth sharpened to fangs and her eyes bright red.

* * *

Savanna was well enough to go to school the following morning, so she called Isabelle and was now stretched across the backseat, playing Angry Bird on her cell phone while Ariana and Isabelle chatted casually about what they had done over the summer in the front-seat. Savanna had felt weird going into the sun this morning. Her skin felt like it was heating up and about to catch on fire. When she got into Isabelle's truck, she noticed her arms had turned very light pink.

* * *

Isabelle had been feeling wacky since the night before school started. Her senses had heightened, her temper had become short, she seemed to grow claws and fangs at times, and it always felt like there was fiery heat underneath her skin. Her dog, who used to bark at her and pretty much attack her, now treated her like an Alpha. It was even weirder when preparing for school that morning, noticed her eyes had turned gold and her fingernails lengthened into claws.

* * *

Everyone in Ariana's life seemed to be acting weird. During the first twenty minutes they had been at school, Savanna stuck to walking in the shadows, Isabelle seemed to be looking at her fingernails and sneaking off to the bathroom a-lot, and her family was becoming distant, coming in late at night with blood-stained clothes, gleaming weapons, and quiet, serious discussions, foolishly believing Ariana didn't notice anything. But she did.

* * *

Isabelle, Savanna, and Ariana all sat in their shared English class, taking up the middle with Isabelle in the very middle, Ariana on her right, and Savanna on her left. Savanna was checking her make-up, Ariana was taking notes, and Isabelle was frowning as she heard people playing basketball in the gym-which was located on the other side of the school.

"Now, you may have heard of the dead body found in the woods two weeks ago. This _interesting _case, however, shall not distract you from your studies. You will focus on school, friends, and family instead of that," said their teacher, acting as though her students would follow her orders without question. The sound of her talking made Isabelle wince, her hearing sensitive. Savanna subtly covered her right ear, her hearing just as vulnerable as her taller friend.

Ariana was looking at them with a concerned look on her face, her concern quickly turning to panic as Isabelle's deep brown eyes began to turn bright yellow and hints of crimson began to intersect the vivid green of Savanna's eyes.

"Now, please get out a pencil and eraser for your back-to-school pop quiz," announced the teacher in a slightly louder voice, earning groans from the class. Isabelle's hands went to the side of her desk and her fingernails began to sharpen into claws at the noises.

Ariana tried to ignore the scary things that was going on with her best friends as she reached down to grab an eraser from her purse, only to remember she had lent it to Susie Wells, who was in Algebra.

"I seriously don't have an eraser on the day I actually needed it?" she mumbled to herself, Savanna and Isabelle both hearing her. Their heads snapped up and they seemed to shift back to normal at the sound of her voice. Isabelle grabbed a spare eraser and handed it to Ariana.

"Thanks," she said, taking it a slight frown on her face.

* * *

"Mom, I need help," Isabelle whimpered as she entered the kitchen.

"What's wrong, hon?" Mrs. Smith asked her only child.

"S-something's happening to me. My eyes turned yellow, my fingernails turned into claws..."

"Oh, I know what's happening," the older woman stated.

"Please tell me."

"Your starting your transition into becoming a werewolf."

* * *

Savanna stumbled into her bedroom after school that day, clutching her head.

"I see your in pain," said the same low voice from the night before. The strawberry-blonde yelped and fell back onto her bed in the process. She, oddly enough, smelled the scent of flowers and sugar mixed with nature and something... inhuman. The scents calmed her.

"Duh," she replied.

"I guess you want to know my name?" the blonde asked, rising to her feet.

Savanna replied with a nod.

"Sierra Fields. I'm the woman who turned you into a vampire."

* * *

Ariana was sitting cross-legged on the living room couch, biting the end of her pencil as she worked on English homework.

"Honey, can we talk?" her mother, Alison, asked as she walked into the living room.

"Sure. Did I do something wrong?" Ariana replied.

"No. I just wanted to tell you something... dark about our family," Alison answered, sitting down across from her on a loveseat.

"Okay." She pushed her school stuff to the side.

"Honey, this is going to be really difficult to take in but," Alison paused to take a deep breath, "Our family are hunters of the supernatural."

* * *

"I'm a werewolf?" Isabelle exclaimed, hopping up.

* * *

"Vampire?" Savanna screeched, thankful she was home alone.

* * *

"Hunters of the super-_what_?" Ariana demanded calmly.

* * *

"Calm down," Ms. Smith ordered gently, sitting her daughter back down, "I'm a werewolf, too. So is your father. It runs in our family blood, even if your married in. Its actually easy to handle.

* * *

"Its not so bad," Sierra reassured the pacing teen with an annoyed eye-roll, "Being a vampire is actually quite easy. You can get your blood from a blood-bank, you get to live forever, and only end up killing a few people within your lifetime."

* * *

"Your handling this calmer than your relatives," Alison informed her daughter, "Being a supernatural hunter is hard. Its difficult. Sometimes even the people you consider family end up being people you have to destroy so we can protect humans."

* * *

After a promise to learn how to control her wolf-y urges, Isabelle ran over to Savanna's-with _werewolf speed_. It was amazing. She paused outside of Savanna's window. A scent that was a blend of sour and sweet filled her nostrils, with the a separate, faint scent of something ancient and dark fading rapidly. She climbed up the ivy trellis she and Ariana had climbed up many years before knocking on the window.

"I'm a werewolf."

* * *

"I'm a vampire."

The duo blinked in surprise at each other.

"Your a vampire?" Isabelle questioned.

"Your a werewolf!" Savanna shouted.

* * *

"So, when do I start my training?" Ariana asked. Alison blinked.

"You honestly want to do it?" she questioned gently.

"Yes," Ariana answered.

"Well, there's a tattoo you must get first. To show your one of us."

* * *

"What do we tell Ari?" Isabelle whispered.

"I don't know," Savanna answered.

* * *

Ariana screamed as a muscular, blonde man used a sharp needle doused in Vervain and Wolfsbane to start carve a pattern into her right wrist. Alison observed silently, a tattoo on her own right wrist.

* * *

"We'll talk to her tomorrow. But we should tell my mom first. See if we can still be friends. We can't trust Blondie," Isabelle told Savanna. The shorter girl nodded in agreement.

* * *

Ariana sat up and admired the mark on her wrist. It was two swords crossed in an X formation, her first name written on one and her last name on the other, both in elegant, small cursive. Two four-leaf clovers was above it and a cross was below it. Ravens were scattered around it and the word "Protector" in Latin was splayed across the two swords.

"Protector," she whispered in the ancient language.

* * *

"Its alright if you two are friends. Along with Ariana," Ms. Smith told the two supernaturally-gifted teenage girls in front of her.

"Yes!" Isabelle cheered.

"Just one question."

"What?" Savanna asked.

"What's her last name?"

"Lucas. Why?"

Ms. Smith's smile fell.

"Then you can't be friends with Ariana."

"What? Why?" Isabelle asked.

"The Lucas family hunts down vampires and werewolves. If they learned of your new species, they'd kill you in a heartbeat."

* * *

Later that night, Savanna carried up a mini-cooler full of blood-bags and a sunlight protection necklace into her bedroom. She shoved the mini-cooler underneath her bed, put on the necklace, and looked sadly at the picture of her, Isabelle, and Ariana on her nightstand.

* * *

Isabelle took off the cap of a red Sharpie and walked across her cozily-small bedroom to her calendar, looking at the day of the full moon. One week away.

* * *

Ariana looked at the target, squeezing her bow. She grabbed an arrow, pulled the string back, and let it fly. It hit the target right in the heart.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**So, should I continue? Review your opinions please. I would like to know if you guys want more chapters of this. I have a really good feeling about this story, but what do you guys think? :)**


End file.
